


Lovers and Bets

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-12-01
Updated: 2000-12-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 09:11:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The rest of the WW reacts to Josh & Donna's new relationship.





	1. Lovers and Bets

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

What can I say? I'm been hit with a burst of inspiration....

Lovers And Bets 

By Kandra Carter Grayson

Summary: The rest of the White House reacts to Josh and Donna’s new relationship.

Disclaimer: All West Wing characters mentioned in this story belong to Aaron Sorkin, the genius behind the best show on television.

Author’sNote: This is the sequel to ‘Closer’ and the third in the Josh/Donna series I am writing.

 

"You should have seen the look on their faces when I told them they had to tell everyone during the staff meeting this morning Mr. President. I wished I had a camera when I said that."

Leo was sitting in the oval office, talking to the President, waiting for 7:30, the time of the meeting.

"I can imagine Leo, that it was quite a shocked look. But, more importantly, do you have any idea who’s going to win the bet about them? I’d like to know how my $100 is going to fare."

"Well sir, I’m sure that you can arrange to have Charlie bring the board in during the meeting. It would be a great ending to Josh and Donna’s presentation." 

\---------------------------------------- 

"Oh, shut up already would you!"

Josh picked up his alarm clock and threw it, the clock landing somewhere across the room.

"I hate when that thing wakes me up!"

"I suppose that’s why I always have to call and get you up."

Josh looked to his left and saw Donna laying there, eyes half open. Pulling her into his arms, Josh gave her a good morning kiss.

"I like you waking up beside me more than a phone call with your beautiful voice."

"Well, I like waking up beside you more than having to call when I get to the office and you’re not there."

"What time’s the staff meeting?"

"7:30."

"Are we ready to give our little presentation?"

"Josh, I would hardly call that a little presentation!"

"Well, what would you call it?"

"Us making out in the oval office. And I’m not going to do that."

"I don’t think that we would be making out!"

"Josh, you want to sit down on the couch and start kissing me. In front of the President. In front of Leo. And in front of anyone and everyone that walks into thatoffice. I think that is considered making out."

"Well, what do you think we should do?"

Donna looked up at him and smiled.

"I’m glad you asked." 

\------------------------------------------ 

"CJ!"

CJ turned around to see Sam running up behind her.

"What Sam?"

"What’s the big announcement about?"

"What big announcement? I haven’t heard anything about a big announcement."

"Leo told Toby who told Ginger who told Cathy who told me that there was a big announcement being made during the staff meeting today. So, I figured, since you’re the press secretary, you know, the one who handles all the big announcements, that you would know. So, tell me what it’s all about."

"Sam, believe it or not, but I have no idea what the big announcement is going to be about. I didn’t even know about it until you just told me. I really hope that it’s not something the press is going to have a field day with."

CJ and Sam walked into the Oval Office for the meeting. Seeing who was already in there, they froze in the doorway.

"Josh? On time for a staff meeting? What’s wrong with this picture?"

"CJ, relax, I bet he’s here early so he doesn’t miss the big announcement."

"Sam, only you would think of something that-."

"Actually, CJ, that’s exactly why I’m here. I’m waiting for Leo to tell me if Donna can be here when the announcement is made."

"CJ, Sam, you’re here. That’s good. Josh, go get Donna, and stop by Toby’s office and make sure he’s on his way."

"Okay Leo, thanks. I’ll be right back."

"CJ, Sam, sit down. I’m sure things will get interesting as soon as the announcement is made."

\---------------------------------------------- 

Ten minutes later, everyone was sitting in the Oval Office, waiting for the big announcement to come. Josh and Donna kept looking at each other and at Leo, waiting for the signal he was going to give them.

"Now, Leo, is there anything that you have this morning? Oh, and Charlie, will you please bring in the board now?"

 

End of Part One

  

  

  

  


	2. Lovers and Bets 2

Lovers And Bets 

By Kandra Carter Grayson

Summary: The rest of the White House reacts to Josh and Donna’s new relationship.

Disclaimer: All West Wing characters mentioned in this story belong to Aaron Sorkin, the genius behind the best show on television.

 

"Actually, Mr. President, I believe it is time for the big announcement. So, Josh, Donna, the floor is all yours."

All eyes turned to Josh and Donna, and for the first time, Sam noticed they were holding hands.

"Don’t even tell me that the two of you finally realized-?"

"Okay, Sam, we won’t. And Leo, if you wouldn’t mind, we’d like to wait for Charlie."

As if on cue, Charlie walked back in to the room with a posterboard covered by a blanket. Setting it in the usual position, Charlie then walked back to his position by the door.

"Good. Donna?"

Josh extended his hand and helped Donna up. Walking over to the posterboard, Josh and Donna stood next to it.

"I’ve always wondered what this little board was. Every time I get dismissed from a meeting before everyone else does, I see Charlie bring the board in. Something tells me, it has something to do with the announcement Donna and I have to make. So, shall we see what it is?"

Pulling back the blanket, the staff’s secret was reveled. There, on the posterboard, was a list of everyone on the staff’s names with dates next to them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Operation Josh and Donna? Honestly, don’t you think that you could have come up with a better name than that?! Donna, who do you think won?"

"Well, let’s see. CJ had December, Toby had June, Sam had October, Leo had April, Charlie had March, The President had January and Dr. Bartlet had November. So, since it’s November, it looks like Dr. Bartlet wins the money, right Josh?"

"Right Donna."

At this, Josh pulled Donna to him and gave her a kiss.

The rest of the staff sat there in shock. Finally, CJ broke the silence.

"How did you know about our bet?"

"Well, next time you tell Cathy something, Sam, make sure you tell her not to tell me. As soon as she found out you guys were betting on when Josh and I would get together, she made sure that I knew. She wanted me to try and make it happened in your month. "

Jed spoke, causing everyone in the room to look at him.

"Well, at least my money isn’t going anywhere different than it usually does. Josh, Donna, congratulations. I can’t wait until we have the Rose Garden Wedding. Now, everyone, back to work."

"Thank you sir. Come on Donna, we have work to do."

Josh and Donna walked out of the oval office while everyone else stayed, thinking about what they had just witnessed.

"When did that happen?!!!"

All eyes turned to Sam as he began to react to Josh and Donna’s announcement.

"Why didn’t he tell me? I’m his best friend and he didn’t even tell me!"

"Sam, calm down. It only happened on Friday."

Everyone turned to Leo.

"You knew?" CJ asked.

"Well yes, I did find out on Friday and ordered them to tell everyone today."

"How did you find out?" Toby asked.

"And why did you know before me?" Sam wasstill upset.

"I found out when I was reading the report Josh wrote, the same report that I distributed to you a few minutes ago. And I can’t wait until Josh realizes that I copied both sides of page three."

Leo got up and walked into his office while everyone turned to the back of page three.

"Josh and Donna forever?"

"Josh loves Donna?"

"Josh and Donna Lyman?"

"He gave this to Leo? CJ, Sam, are you sure that you didn’t know anything about this?"

"I know I didn’t. I just hope that Danny doesn’t get a hold of this story. He’ll write a great article about how the Deputy Chief of Staff is sleeping with his assistant."

"Hey, that reminds me. We have our bet, you know the one just the three of us made, to settle still. I’m sure I can get Josh to tell me the answer. I’ll talk to you later, CJ, Toby."

Sam got up and headed towards Josh’s office, ready to find out who would win the other bet.

\--------------------------------------------- 

"Josh? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Josh looked up from his desk to see Sam standing in the doorway.

"Of course Sam. Come on in. Shut the door."

Sam shut the door then sat down in front of Josh’s desk.

"Why didn’t you tell me?"

Josh sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"It just happened Friday night Sam. When we were working late on Thursday I overheard something she was singing and then it all just clicked in my mind that now was the time to tell her. And then Friday, I asked her to have dinner with me that night so that we could talk about this thing we have. And then, I spent all weekend with her, so I didn’t have a chance to call you. What did you expect? Me to wait until she fell asleep then sneak out of bed and call you?"

"So you slept with her?"

This was the information Sam needed. The outcome of their other bet depended on when Josh slept with Donna.

End of Part Two

  

  

  

  


End file.
